Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 136
"Turning the Page, Part 2", known as "Wicked Canon Is Activated! Reign, Devil of Dark World" is the one hundred and thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 16, 2007 and in the US on February 6, 2008. Summary Syrus Truesdale's "Sonic Duck" is still taking him the wrong direction and he's currently being stalked by "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" and "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World", though he does not realize this. His duck takes him right off a cliff, and he appears to fall to his death. Goldd and Sillva opt to flee and not mention this to Brron. However, Axel Brodie and Jim Crocodile Cook had located Syrus and Axel used his "Copy Doll" card to bring Syrus to them, while leaving a fake to take the fall and throw Goldd and Sillva off the trail. Syrus thanks them, but states he's worried about what Jaden had said previously - that he would risk anything to save Freed's people and Jesse Anderson. Jaden Yuki continues his Duel with Brron. The latter has just killed ("sent to the stars" in the dub, though death is still heavily implied) Chazz Princeton with the effects of his "Wicked Rune - Anger" and "Wicked Canon" Spell Cards. If Brron is able to activate more "Rune" cards, more of Jaden's friends will die. Due to this, Jaden is forced to play defensively, as the "Rune" cards activates when Brron takes damage. This fails though, as Brron forces Jaden to attack with a combination of "Darkness Half" and "Dark Tournament", allowing him to sacrifice Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes and Atticus Rhodes via the "Wicked Rune - Hatred", "Wicked Rune - Sadness" and "Wicked Rune - Anguish" cards, respectively. Near victory, Brron attempts to use the "Super Polymerization" card that he sacrificed the others in order to wield, believing he won't need the "Orb of Doubt" from Syrus Truesdale to do so. However, he is wrong, so Brron summons "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" instead of "Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World" and continues to mock Jaden's efforts. Finally, pushed to the edge by Brron's mockery and his sacrificing of his friends along with his perpetually downward descent, Jaden defeats Brron in a fit of rage, successfully exacting his revenge. As he fades away, Brron claims that both Jesse and Freed's comrades are already dead - executed in the very arena they're standing in. (In the dub he tells Jaden that Jesse is in the stars with his friends and that he will never see him again.) Jaden vows to avenge the deaths of Jesse and the rest of his friends. With this, Syrus reaches his boiling point where he lashes out at Jaden by pointing out where his selfishness and desire to save Jesse has gotten him. The Orb of Doubt seems to be affecting Syrus' demeanor, but regardless, Syrus leaves. Jim and Axel, the only ones remaining, also depart going after Syrus. Syrus' words sink into Jaden and thinks that all what happened is his fault. He screams in frustration, wanting to find a way to make things right. At this point, the incomplete "Super Polymerization" falls to where Jaden is. Jaden recognizes the blank card as the card that Brron tried to finish in their duel. During this time of depression, a shadowy figure calling itself The Supreme King appears to Jaden and tempts him to become evil with the incomplete "Super Polymerization" card. He suggests that to truly defeat evil, Jaden must himself become evil (In the dub, The Supreme King claims that Jaden was destined to be a great warrior, but he needs power for that. He also claims that to unlock the secrets of the blank "Super Polymerziation" card, then he must defeat anybody that opposes him and expose the duel energy that is unleashed). Jaden is shocked at the suggestion as his eyes slowly turn gold yellow. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Brron, Mad King of Dark World Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 3800 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Brron has 3800 Life Points remaining and controls "Zure, Knight of Dark World" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. He also has "Wicked Canon" active. Turn 3: Brron Brron sets two cards. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos". He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Brron then activates his face-down "Darkness Half" to target "Zure, Knight of Dark World", halve its ATK ("Zure": 1800 → 900/1500), and Special Summon two "Dark Tokens" (1000/1000 for both) in Attack Position on Jaden's side of the field. Brron then activates his face-down "Dark Tournament" to switch "Avian" to Attack Position and force all of Jaden's monsters to attack this turn, however no monsters will be destroyed by battle this turn. "Avian" and the two "Dark Tokens" attack "Zure". None of the attacks destroy "Zure" (Brron 3800 → 3700 → 3600 → 3500). The effect of "Wicked Canon" activates three times, allowing Brron to send "Wicked Rune - Anguish", "Wicked Rune - Hatred", and "Wicked Rune - Sadness" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Because of this, Atticus, Tyranno and Alexis are sacrificed into "Wicked Canon". Turn 5: Brron Brron draws. Believing he won't need Syrus Truesdale, the fifth sacrifice, to complete "Super Polymerization", Brron activates the last effect of "Wicked Canon" to remove from play the latter card, "Wicked Rune - Anger", "Wicked Rune - Anguish", "Wicked Rune - Hatred", and "Wicked Rune - Sadness" from his field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World", but this action fails as "Wicked Rune - Doubt" wasn't sacrificed into "Wicked Canon". As an alternative, Brron uses the last effect of "Wicked Canon" to Special Summon "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" (2500/1800) in Attack Position as it is a Fusion Material Monster for "Colorless". "Reign-Beaux" attacks and destroys "Avian" (Jaden 3800 → 2300). Brron then switches "Zure" (900/1500) to Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Tributes the two "Dark Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Common Soul" to target "Neos" and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Common Soul", "Neos" gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Air Hummingbird" ("Neos": 2500 → 3300/2000). Jaden then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Air Hummingbird" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Air Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. With "Air Hummingbird" removed from the field, "Common Soul" is destroyed. Since Brron has more Life Points than Jaden, the effect of "Air Neos" increases the ATK of "Air Neos" by the difference ("Air Neos": 2500 →3700/2000). "Air Neos" attacks and destroys "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" (Brron 3500 → 2300). Jaden then activates "Contact Out" to return "Air Neos" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Neos" (2500/2000) and "Air Hummingbird" (800/600) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Neos" attacks and destroys "Zure, Knight of Dark World". Since "Zure" was destroyed, "Darkness Half" is destroyed. "Air Hummingbird" then attacks directly (Brron 2300 → 1500). Jaden then activates the effect of "Air Hummingbird" to increase his Life Points by 500 for each card in Brron's hand. Brron has two (Jaden 2300 → 3300). Brron then activates his face-down "Revenge Soul" to return "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 7: Brron Brron draws "Dark Corridor" and subsequently activates it to add "Celri, Monk of Dark World" from his Deck to his hand and discard it. The first effect of "Celri, Monk of Dark World" then activates, reviving itself to Jaden's side of the field (500/300) in Defense Position. The second effect of "Celri" then activates forcing Brron to discard a card ("Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World"). Since "Reign-Beaux" was discarded by an opponent's card effect, Brron activates its first effect to Special Summon "Reign-Beaux" from his Graveyard (2500/1800) in Attack Position. Brron then activates the second effect of "Reign-Beaux" to destroy all of Jaden's monsters. "Reign-Beaux" attacks directly (Jaden 3300 → 800). Brron then Sets a card. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "O - Oversoul" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Neos" from his Graveyard (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Assault Armor", equipping it to "Neos" and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Neos": 2500 → 2800/2000). "Neos" attacks and destroys "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" (Brron 1500 → 1200). Jaden then activates the second effect of "Assault Armor" to destroy the latter card and allow "Neos" to attack againIn the TCG/''OCG'', this effect of "Assault Armor" can be activated only during the Main Phase.. "Neos" attacks directly, but Brron activates his face-down "Corridor to Dark World" to Special Summon "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" (2500/1800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position at the cost of not being allowed to summon any other monsters this turn. A replay occurs and Jaden uses "Neos" to attack "Reign-Beaux", causing both battling monsters to be destroyed in a Double KO. Brron is shown to have "Cobal, Excavator of Dark World" in his hand. He plans to Special Summon "Cobal" on Jaden's End Phase through its first effect. Once it is his turn again, Brron plans to use "Cobal, Excavator of Dark World" to attack directly. Brron would then activate the second effect of "Cobal" to send it to the Graveyard and add "Corridor to Dark World" from his Graveyard to his hand. Brron would then activate "Corridor to Dark World" to revive "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" and use "Reign-Beaux" to attack directly. Jaden then activates "Battle of Sleeping Spirits" to allow both players to Special Summon a monster that was destroyed in battle this turn. Jaden Special Summons "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position while Brron doesn't Special Summon anything due to "Corridor to Dark World". "Neos" attacks directly (Brron 1200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes